hgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Haylee Clearwater
Name: Haylee Clearwater Image: Family: Father: (if in district 4 works as fisherman. If in distrcit 2 a mason. If in district 11, farmer) 5-Year old sister (Rose) 8-year old brother (Sam) A golden retriever (Rick) Age: 12 Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Bright Green Gender: Female District: (Provide at least three possible ones) District 4, district 2, district 11. Personality: Very fun outgoing girl who is very protective of her siblings. She loves exploring and is very adventurous. She taught herself to do more advanced forms of reading, writeing and math. She loves to learn new things. She is handy with a knife as she had used it many times for gathering. She loves her family and her biggest fear is that something will happen to them. She is a very funny person, who excels at making people laugh. She doesn't like being alone and is with someone often. One of Haylee's biggest flaws is her fear. She has a fear of failing. Everytime she does a job or goes to try something new she always thinks that she is going to mess up and other will suffer for it. Another one of her flaws is trusting. This may not seem like a bad thing but, in this case, it is. Haylee is so trusting of her friends and new people she meets, she never wonders if they are who they say they are. She often trusts people who don't deserve it and ends up suffering for it. Haylee is a very athletic girl and excels in such activities, such as racing against other kids in the district. Haylee isn't very strong, but she is fast and has quick reflexes. History: Haylee and her family are very poor. Her father doesn't make much money for his job and Haylee's mother died from an uncommon disease. Their family ran low on money fast after their mother's death. Their father worked as hard as he could, but they still had to go hungry monst nights. Haylee, being the eldest, couldn't stand to see her siblings slowly starving to death and began to steal. At first, she only stole small things. A grape, a tiny blob of cheese, ect. But soon, Haylee grew confidence and began stealing items of more importance. A winter coat, a box of cookies, a slab of deer meat. That was how she kept her family alive. But soon, Haylee grew tired of stealing. She wanted to help her family but she no longer felt right about taking other peoples possecions, and so she began to gather edible plants. She also (if ind district 4 fished. If in district 2 started training with weapons, If in district 11 was hired to help in apothecary shop.) Haylee and her father worked together and kept the family alive. Time went on and they constantly worked to make money. How Many Characters You Currently Have: This is my first Whether or Not You Want to Be a Tribute: (Not required for special characters) Yes I would like my character to be a tribute. First off, there are no hostpitals in the districts. Depending on where she lives, there will be no place for her to fish effectivly enough to live off it. Does the father have a job? Does the brother have a job since he is of 'adult' age? If bothare yes, why would she need to steal for them to survive? If no, why do they not have jobs? Also, it'll help your character seem more real if you use a photo instead of a cartoon, and if she had some personality flaws. ex: Blind= not a flaw, Bites people= flaw. "Write on, write true"-Upside-down 19:06, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Approved, district 4. "Write on, write true"-Upside-down 22:40, July 3, 2012 (UTC)